The King and Queen of New Orleans
by browneyesx3
Summary: What if in New Moon Edward and Bella had a mutual break up? Bella finds out that she is adopted, and she chooses to move to her birthplace to figure out who she really is. While she is there, Bella's life just got a little bit more complicated. Rated M for language and possible lemons. I don't own anything Twilight or Originals. Re-done Wolf and Her Hybrid.
1. I'm Adopted

**Chapter One: I'm Adopted**

I woke up this morning very at ease. The past couple of weeks, my feelings have changed for Edward. I still love him, but I am not **in love** with him. A few days after I realized my feelings, he admitted that he has been feeling the same way. We ended things on very good terms. On top of that, I graduated from high school yesterday.

"Bells, you awake?" I heard Charlie's voice on the other side of the door. There was something off about his tone.

"Yes. You can come in." I covered myself up with my blankets a little bit more as he walked in. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were tear-stained. "You okay, Dad?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Can I sit down?" I nodded as he took a seat. "I have to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you, but I promised your mom that I would wait until you graduated high school."

At this point, he really got my attention. "You can tell me, Dad."

He took a deep breath. "You are adopted."

"Oh, that is not so ba.." I stopped and shook my head. "Wait. What?"

Dad sighed. "Mom and I were honeymooning in New Orleans. We walking through the woods when a priest was carrying a screaming baby in his arms. We couldn't turn you away. Mom can't have kids. You were our saving Grace."

I sat there in silence for a few moments. "What about my birth parents?"

"We don't know. The Priest told us to take care of you. The morning that we were getting ready to leave, a huge trunk was delivered to us."

I gasped. "The trunk downstairs that we use as the living room table." Dad nodded. "The key that you lost to open it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here you go, Bells." Dad and I just sat there in silence for a little bit. "I'm going to let you have some alone time to look through everything. I, uh, I am going to head to Billy's to watch the game."

Dad stood up and started to leave. "Is my biological name Isabella?"

He nodded his head. "He told us that your name was Isabella. We kept that the same because that is all we knew." Dad left the room.

I waited for him to leave the house before I got out of bed.

What is going on with my life?

I sighed and got out of bed. I decided to procrastinate, so I got ready for my day. I did my usual morning routine and put on some comfy lounge clothes. When I went downstairs, I saw that Dad removed the tablecloth off of the trunk. I sat down on the floor and opened it up.

Here goes nothing.

The first thing that I saw was a baby blanket. It was crotched and white. I guess keeping it in the trunk helped keep it from tearing up. I wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes as I pulled out a white baby dress that had red stains all over it.

Tears were flowing heavily down my face at this point.

The first piece of paper that I pulled out was a note.

 _Our Dearest Isabella,_

 _By the time you read this letter, Papa and I are gone. I hope that your new family is treating you well. You must be confused as to what is going on right now. Let us explain this._

 _You, our darling Isabella, are part of the crescent moon pack in New Orleans. The birthmark on your back, the crescent moon, is what other wolves can identify what pack you belong in. We will not sugar coat this for you, our darling girl. You will not turn into a wolf unless you killed someone. Transforming into a wolf or into a human is very painful. Your bones break and snap no matter how much you will it to stop. You can't._

 _We love you with our heart,  
Mama and Papa._

"Oh. Okay." I let out a huge sigh. "I need to know more."

The next thing I pulled out was a picture. It was a picture of me and another little girl who looked to be around the same age as me. The back of the picture said, Isabella and Andrea.

Who is Andrea? Is she my sister? My cousin? Who?

I just set the picture aside and kept on digging through the box. I found a bunch of old pictures. I stopped when I came across a small box with my name engraved on the top. It has birthday cards in it. From my first birthday all the way to my eighteenth birthday. All of the cards were basic birthday cards, except my eighteenth birthday card.

 _Our Darling Girl,_

 _You are a woman now. Now it's time for you to know the truth about what happened. Papa was sick with cancer. You were a little baby about 10 months old. I couldn't handle it on my own. I asked one of the most powerful witches in the French quarter, Agnes, for help. She healed Papa, but it came with a price. She ended up casting a spell on you before Papa and I could realize what was going on. She warned us that you were going to be hunted. Papa and I knew that we had to get you away, so we gave you to a couple who looked happy in love._

 _In all reality, Papa and I died a day or two after we gave you away._

They knew that they were going to die? Did they know that they were going to die all along?

 _As in one of our other letters, we mentioned that you are a wolf. It is important that you don't tell anyone about what you are unless you see another person with the same crescent moon birthmark. If you feel the need to discover your wolf, Papa and I have a house in New Orleans for you. Papa has a family in the French Quarter that has been passed down from generation to generation. When we found out that we were having a girl, we immediately put the house in your name for those rebel teenage years. We wanted you to have a safe place to be when you decided to run away._

 _Well, we hoped that would be the case._

 _When Papa and I found out that we were pregnant with you, we were so overwhelmed with happiness. Papa always said that he wanted you to be a Daddy's girl. If you can imagine, Papa was on his knees thanking God that you were a girl. Since that day, Papa and you had a special bond. You would never kick when anyone would put their hand on my stomach. You only kicked for Papa. Papa would be the only one to settle you when you were restless in my stomach. You guys had your special bond, and it was beautiful._

 _Our Darling girl, we wish that we were an actual family. We know that you have a bunch of questions. Everything that you need is in New Orleans in the house that we left for you._

 _We love you,  
Maia and Henry Labonair_

Maia and Henry Labonair.

My parents.

I went through the box a little more, and I found a few pictures of the three of us. My parents are gorgeous. My mother had brown wavy hair with brown eyes, and my father had brown hair with blue eyes. I was in the middle of them with a huge smile on my face. I put this aside and made a mental note to get a picture frame for it.

I found another note.

 _My Isabella,_

 _You are the daughter that I have always wanted. Like mentioned in another letter that Mama wrote, I thanked God every day that you are a girl. Mama let me name you._

 _Isabella Alba Labonair._

 _I chose the name Isabella because that was my mother's name before she lost her battle with cancer. I chose Alba because it means dawn or sunrise. When Mama found out that she was pregnant with you, you became my sunrise every day._

 _I hope that you still think of the father that raised you, your father. He deserved it. I just hope that you recognize that Mama and I are also your parents._

 _Let me give you a little background about the pack. When Mama and I were alive, Robert Dumas was our pack leader. He wanted the Hollow, which was an evil witch. My baby brother, your Uncle, found a piece of the Hollow and hid it from Robert. Robert didn't like that, and he murdered my brother and his wife. A vampire, Marcel, saved your cousin, Andrea, before anything could happen to her. Marcel handed her over to Father Kieran, and he placed her in a good home. Well, from what we know of. A month later, we have to give you away before you were hunted. We gave you to Marcel for help. We don't know what happened then. Mama and I knew that we would not be around much longer after we lost you, so we made you this trunk that this letter was in for the future._

 _I love you, my sunrise.  
Papa_

I sat there on the floor and sobbed for a few minutes. I mourned the loss of my biological parents. I mourned for the childhood that I had lost. After a few moments, I calmed down and continued going through the trunk. I found an envelope that had about 500 dollars and a set of keys that had an address on it.

My phone started to ring pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at it to see that Edward was calling me. I quickly pulled myself together before I answered it. "Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Come outside, Love." He hung up the phone. I got up opened up the door to see him leaning up against his Volvo. His face dropped when he saw my face. "Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a hug. "Talk to me."

I shook my head. "I don't know how to talk to anyone about this." I paused and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" I paused. "That sounded really rude. I'm sorry."

He gave me another hug. "Alice saw that you were driving to New Orleans in the truck. Right after that, she got a vision of you crying on the side road in Texas. I don't want you stranded at all. Rosalie just checked everything out, so everything is okay. Take my Volvo."

I gasped. "Your car? Your precious car?" I smirked at him. "You would let me drive your baby."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Don't push it." I gave him a hug. "Why do you have to go to New Orleans?"

I pulled away and sighed. "Charlie told me that I am adopted. I'm from New Orleans. I need answers and that is the place to do it. I am just going to go for two weeks." I doubt that will be enough time, but I plan on going to Washington University to become a published author.

He nodded. "Come say goodbye before you leave." I nodded my head as he walked to the edge of the forest. "Don't forget to stop by."

Tears started to form in my head, and I nodded. He ran into the wood. "Why did this feel like goodbye?" I asked myself. I walked back inside to put everything back into the trunk. I sobbed for my family as I packed a huge suitcase full of stuff and loaded it up into the Volvo with the heavy trunk. I quickly sent a text to my Dad.

 _Bella: Hey, Dad. I need to go to New Orleans to get answers. I will only be gone for two weeks. I will be back soon._

I put my phone down and drove to the Cullens. When I pulled up, I saw that all seven of them were sitting outside. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were passing a football around. Alice was painting her toenails. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine. Esme was tending to her flowers while Carlisle was reading a medical book. When I got out, Alice immediately smiled sadly at me. I sat down with her and Rosalie. "Why does this feel like goodbye?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head as tears fell. "It's not. I will be back."

"Edward mentioned that you are adopted. That is not so bad," Emmett said.

I nodded. "I know, but there is so much that you don't know." I paused. "There is so much that I don't know."

"When will you be back?" Esme asked.

I shrugged. "No more than a month." All of the Cullens sighed. "If anything changes. You all will be one of the first ones to know."

Carlisle gave me a big hug. "You let us know when you get where you are going. We love you, Bells."

"I love you guys, too." I gave Esme a hug before I moved on to Alice and Jasper. "I will miss you guys." I gave them a big hug.

Alice dry sobbed. "I know you are coming back, but you are my sister."

I sighed. "Don't make me cry anymore. I can't handle it. I still have to say goodbye to Edward." I moved to Emmett and Rosalie. "Bye, guys."

Rosalie gave me a hug. "You don't need another bitchy blonde in your life. You have me."

I laughed. "Okay, Rose." Emmett picked me up and gave me a big hug. "Oh, geez."

"Let me know if anyone messes with you. I will come down and show them a thing or two," he said. I just shook my head. "What?"

I moved to Edward, who looked like he was going to cry. "I'll miss you, Love." I opened my mouth to say something. "I know that you will be back soon, but you are my person."

I nodded. "You are my person too. Bye, Edward." I kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Bella." He let me go. I got into the car and headed to the highway for my long drive to New Orleans.


	2. First Sight

**Chapter Two: First Sight**

After a long two days of driving and only stopping once to sleep at a rest stop, I finally made it to New Orleans. I drove to the house that my Mama and Papa had for me, and I didn't expect the house to look like what it looks like. I figured that it would be gross on the outside like no one took care of it, but I guess that someone did because the lawn was kept. The house didn't look dingy. It looked really good.

When I got out of the car, I looked around at my surroundings. There was a big nice compound looking house right across from it that a vibe that I couldn't put my finger on.

This should be interesting.

As soon as I got out of the car, I was immediately approached. "A wolf in the French Quarter?"

My heart skipped a beat. "I don't know what you are talking about." He just stared at my chest and chuckled. "Uhm, I don't know what you think you are doing. Eyes belong up here at my face when you talk to me or when around me." I pointed to my face.

"Shame," he said as he slowly moved his eyes from my chest up to my face. "See you later, Dog." He walked away from me hitting his shoulder against mine.

Fucking pig.

I shook my head and walked into the house. I immediately started to cough. There was so much dust in the house. There were five thousand layers of dust on everything in the house, but at least, I don't have to worry about dust on the furniture.

Because there isn't any furniture in here.

I sighed and shook my head. How am I supposed to pay for furniture? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I'm not planning on staying here long, so I don't need to get a lot of things. I will probably have to get a hotel for my stay because I don't think my body can handle sleeping on the floor.

I do know that I **need** to get cleaning products for the house.

I got out my phone to make a list of what I need for the house when my phone started to ring. The caller ID showed that it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I ran my finger along the banister of the stairs to see that my finger was coated completely with dust.

"Bella, I saw that you would get this dilemma of the house. I figured that I should warn you what we all did for you." She paused. "Please don't be mad."

I stopped moving around the house. "What did you do?"

"Well, we ordered you some furniture. There is something in the trunk too."

I raised my eyebrow. "Alice, how did you put something in the trunk? I didn't see anything when I loaded it up." I walked to the Volvo and opened up the trunk to see that a gray and white print comforter set with a few pillows. "Mary Alice!"

"Isabella Marie! I didn't buy it. Emmett did." She paused. "I just told him which one to buy."

I couldn't help but huff at her. "I really appreciate it, but this is too much. I'm coming back. I can just stay at a hotel."

"Stop right there. Bella, you know that I don't remember much about my human life. I know that it was terrible, but I would still like to go see where I grew up. You get to do what some of us wish we could do."

I wiped away a few tears that fell down my face. "You are right." I took a deep breath. "Thank you." I felt someone staring at me, so I turned my head to the left to see that I was being stared at by a very handsome man. "I have to go. Give everyone my love and thanks. Bye." We hung up, and I made my way to the store that I saw on my way in. After about an hour, I was heading back to the house. It took quite a few trips, but I unloaded everything.

Once I had everything put away in the correct spots, I took a good three hours to clean every room in the house. I had to open up the windows and front door to let everything air out. "Isabella Swan?"

I looked up from the staircase to see two men standing there. "Yes?"

"We are from the furniture store," one of the men said. He was looking at me like I was stupid.

I shook my head. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't told when you guys would be arriving."

"No problem," the nicer guy said. "In your order, you stated that you would like for us to carry everything into the specific rooms."

Alice.

I nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not do that?" I don't want to inconvenience them. "My friend put the order in for me, and she is not here." I paused. "What did she order me exactly?"

The other guy scoffed. "You got a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, two couches, and a table that has matching side tables." The nicer guys nudged the asshole. "Sorry, Buck. You know that this Quarter freaks me out." I think he was trying to whisper that, but he failed.

"Let me just show you where to put everything." They put all of my furniture in the rooms and left. I finished cleaning up and setting up each room.

I had just sat down on my new cream colored couch when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened up the door to a woman who looked very familiar to me. "Hello, I'm Hayley."

I gave her a small smile. "Bella."

"Look, I heard Theirry boasting about a new hot wolf in the quarter. He is a jackass as he calls every woman he sees a wolf. I want to apologize on his behalf for his behavior." It seemed like she was trying to press some information out of me, but she didn't want to push me. "He said that he saw a moon birthmark on your shoulder. I have the same one too." She showed me her birthmark.

It is in the same spot as mine.

"Thank you. You don't have to apologize for his behavior, though. There is always that one dickhead." She giggled. "Well, I should go. If you need anything just let me know. I live across the street in the Abattoir." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Did it get easier when you found out what you were?" I asked out of the blue. Something tells me that I can talk to her about anything.

She turned around. "So it is true?" I slowly nodded my head. "I'm the Alpha of the pack. My husband, Jackson, is the Beta."

I looked her with a confused look on my face. "Does everyone in the pack live across the street?"

Hayley shook her head no. "I have two homes. I have one in the bayou and the one across the street, but something going on with my daughter's father is keeping me there for a bit. The majority of the pack is in the bayou. I can take you there tomorrow if you would like?"

I took a deep breath before I nodded my head yes. "I haven't been a wolf yet. I just found out what I was a few days ago."

"I'm here to help any way I can. Changed or not. **You will always be a part of my pack**." She smiled and left.

Something about that last sentence hit home for me. I actually felt like I belong here.

"Bella," Hayley said. "Do you want to meet up for dinner tonight? We don't have to talk about anything wolf related. It's hard just being new around here in a place like this. We could go to Rousseau's for dinner. It's just right down the street and to the left." I stood there in silence for a few moments before I nodded. "I'll meet you there around 7."

"Sounds good." She smiled and walked across to her house. I went upstairs to shower for the second time today because I actually sweated a lot when I cleaned and organized the house.

When I was done and ready, my brown hair was in a wavy ponytail, and I intensified my brown eyes with makeup. I was wearing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, black crop top, black and red flannel shirt, and my trusty converse. I locked up and walked down to Rousseau's.

"Hey, Bella," I heard as I walked in. I turned my head to see Hayley sitting in a booth rubbing her stomach. I walked over to her and sat down in the booth across from her. "How are you doing?"

I gave her a small smile. "I am doing as good as I can be for finding everything out." I looked at her stomach. "How far along are you?"

She smiled. "I am about eight months along." Her smile faltered a little bit. "I would be enjoying this a lot better if she had a different father, but it is in the cards that I have been dealt with."

I nodded. "I get that."

A blond waitress came over to the table. "Hi, Camille. This is Bella. Bella, this is my friend, Camille."

Camille smiled at me. "Welcome to my restaurant, Rosseau's. Have you been to New Orleans before?"

I shook my head. "No, I have not. I wish that I have. What is the most popular item on the menu?"

She giggled as she looked at Hayley. "She needs to stay." She turned her attention back to me. "The gumbo. Gumbo is popular in any restaurant in Louisianna. Do you have any allergies to seafood?"

I shook my head no. "I will have the gumbo." She smiled and took Hayley's order. "She seems nice. Is she?" I asked Hayley as I raised my eyebrow at my loaded question.

"No, Camille is fully human." She abruptly paused and rubbed her stomach. "She keeps kicking my stomach. Hard." She smiled at me. "She never kicks this hard when I am around strangers. Just her father, her father's siblings, and me. She must like you."

I smiled. "That is kind of sweet." The both of us laughed. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, I decided to speak up. "Is it hard to keep the animal inside at times? Especially that you are pregnant?"

She sighed. "Bella, I am not going to lie to you. It was pretty hard especially in the beginning as more people from all of the types of the supernatural species. They didn't want me to be pregnant. They all were - still are - scared of what will happen when I do give birth."

I leaned my head in closer. "Did you say species?"

She nodded. "Werewolves. Vampires. Witches."

My eyes widened. I truly am a danger magnet. "Why did they want to kill an innocent baby? She is just a baby?"

"Because of her father. Niklaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid. Vampire and Werewolf." She suddenly looked at something that was behind me and sat up straighter.

I shook my head in confusion. "Vampires can't have kids. They are ice cold."

I heard a menacing laugh behind me. "Oh, Love. Those are not traditional vampires," a very velvety heavily accented voice say. I looked to my right to see the man that was staring at me from across the street standing there. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, Love."

For some reason, I felt drawn to him. "Isabella."

* * *

 **So sorry for taking too long to update. Life is happening. I am currently working my externship before I graduated in a little over a month! Eek. I'm so excited. I know that this chapter isn't that exciting. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. I will try to update soon!**


	3. Something There

**Chapter Three: Something There**

Camille came back over to the table with our food in hand. She handed us our food. "Good afternoon, Niklaus. Do you want your usual bourbon?" Niklaus nodded, and she walked away.

Niklaus sat down in the chair that was sitting at the end of the booth. "What do you want, Klaus?" Hayley asked. I could tell that there was a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I am trying to have a nice meal with a friend. I don't need you to ruin it."

I sense a little bit of tension in this booth.

Niklaus just smirked at her. I could tell that there was a little bit of playfulness behind it. "Oh, I am just looking after the wellbeing of my daughter." He paused and motioned to me. "I'm just observing the beautiful young woman, who is around my daughter at this very moment in time."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked over at him. "Are you trying to say that you don't believe that I am a good person?" I looked at Hayley. "You don't even know me."

There is a feeling in my gut that is urging me to get to know him.

Niklaus gave me a look that I couldn't exactly put my finger on. "Spitfire. Hayley, I like this one. We should keep her around." I just shook my head and continued eating my food. "What I am saying, Darling, is that I just want to know the company that the mother of my daughter is keeping."

Hayley scoffed. "I know who is right or wrong for my daughter. I am really insulted at your judgment of Bella." She lowered her head a little bit. "She is a part of my pack. Watch what you say."

Camille finally brought over Niklaus' bourbon. "Here you are, Niklaus. Is that all I can get for you?" She ran her hand up and down her arm.

Niklaus just shook his head. "I am fine, Cami. This bourbon will do me just fine." She nodded as she kissed his cheek.

I felt like I just got punched in the guy with betrayal. What the hell is this feeling? It must have shown on my face because when I looked at Hayley, she was looking right back at me in confusion. I discretely shook my head to her unanswered question.

I turned to look at Niklaus, and he was staring at me again. Suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable and overwhelmed. "I have to go." I slammed a 20 dollar bill down on the table and ran out of the restaurant.

I just ran all the way back to my house. I slammed my door, locked it, and leaned against it. What is going on? I could feel the sweat building up on the back of my neck, and my ears started to ring.

Calm down, Bella. Everything is okay. The past couple of days have been hard to swallow. After a few moments, my body was starting to calm down. I went upstairs to change into something comfortable.

What is going on with me? I didn't feel these emotions with Edward like I did in just one day with Niklaus. Everything is intensified with Niklaus. Why?

I grabbed my phone out of my jeans and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Bella."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Hi, Edward. Are you busy right now?" I heard commotion in the background. "You sound busy. I will just call you back later."

"No. No. No. That is just Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Emmett is getting his ass kicked. It's not a problem." The commotion stopped. "They are shut up now. How are you doing? Do you want to talk to everyone else?"

"Uhm, no. I just need to talk to you, or someone else, right now." He didn't say anything. "If this is a bad time, I can talk to you tomorrow." Please be able to talk to me.

"It's fine, Bella. I am just moving upstairs to my room. Emmet kept pestering me." It got quieter in the background. "What do you need to talk about? Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm just overwhelmed. Finding out that I am adopted, coming to New Orleans without a second thought, and meeting a lot of people. I'm wondering if I made a mistake coming here so quickly." I sighed.

For some reason, my heart tightened at the statement.

"Oh, Bella. Do you need me to come down there?" Knowing Edward, he already had his bag packed. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Bella?"

"No." I could feel the tears running down my face. "I just needed to hear a familiar voice."

"Okay," he said gently.

I was about to say something when my doorbell rang. "Hey, I have to go. Someone is here. I will talk to you tonight?" Edward agreed, and we hung up the phone. I stopped at the mirror to clean up my face. I walked downstairs and opened up the door to reveal Niklaus standing there. He looked very upset and concerned. "Hi," I whispered.

"You okay?" He whispered back.

I shrugged. "Yeah, just very overwhelmed." He nodded. "Come in." I stepped aside and let him in.

"Thank you, Love." We sat down on the couch. "There is something about you."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean that there is something about me?" I sighed and paused. "There is something about you too." I shook my head. "That is one of the reasons why I ran."

He moved some hair out of my face. "Why is that?"

"I honestly can't tell you." I shrugged my shoulders. "Truthfully, I don't exactly know what that something is at this moment." The two of us sat there in complete silence for a good four minutes.

It was very uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone afraid of you?" I blurted out.

He chuckled. "Well, Love. I am the most powerful wolf and vampire that has ever lived. I can bring out my wolf or vampire side, and I can be scary. When I bring both sides out at once, I am the most terrifying creature on this planet. My hybrid bite is the deadliest bite of them all." My heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry, Love. If you don't betray my family or me, you will be fine." Niklaus' eyes darkened in sadness. I have no clue why he got sad. He has no idea how I am going to react to it.

I want to see this side for myself. "Show me."

His faced softened. "No. I can't do that to you."

"Show me," I said a little firmer. He just sighed and his face morphed. I was thinking that his eyes were squinted almost shut. His fangs were hanging out of his mouth to his chin. He had hair completely covering him. I guess that my imagination was way off because he did not look like the picture that I had in my head.

I was immediately mesmerized by his eyes.

His eyes looked like wolf eyes, and they were a beautiful golden color. The veins under his eyes were exposed and pitch black. His eyes were trying to tell me that there was something about him that he wanted me to try to figure out. His fangs were large, but they didn't stick out of his mouth. He didn't get the hairy wolf face that I was thinking of.

"This is it," he said.

I gently lifted my hand and lightly ran my fingers across his cheek. "Beautiful." He was about to say something when my doorbell rang. I walked away and opened up the door to reveal Hayley. "Hey."

"Hey. I just thought that I would come check up on you after I let you calm down," she said.

I nodded. "Thank you. I'm fine. Niklaus is actually here. We are talking."

Her face fell a bit. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "Okay?" She looked at me confused, but let it go. "Can I see your cell phone?"

"Why?" I grabbed it off the table by the door and handed it to her.

"I am putting my number in it. I understand that this shit can get very crazy, but if you need anything, I will be here for you. I have to go to the bayou to have a pack meeting. Would you like to come?"

I sighed. "I think that I need to stay home right now. I just have a lot of things on my mind." I turned and looked at Niklaus, who moved to stand at the living room entrance. "Could you possibly keep me updated, though?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. I will call you later with the details."

"Thank you, Hayley." She turned and left. I shut the door and turned to face Niklaus. "So." I wrapped my arms around my waist to try to keep myself...

Well, I honestly don't know exactly know what I am trying to keep myself from.

Niklaus slowly walked over to me, and he slowly put his hand on my face. "Are you okay?" I leaned my head into his hand and nodded. Niklaus' eyes turned to his beautiful golden color. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered.

"Niklaus," a female voice with a strong British accent said as she interrupted us from my outside doorway. I turned my head to look at her, and my heart stopped. She was a beautiful blond girl that had blue eyes. Great, a blond hair and blue eyed girl. "She looks innocent, Nik. Why must you?"

Next to plain ole' me.

"Sister," Niklaus said with a little bit of anger. "Why must you ruin my moment?" He sighed. "Isabella, meet my little sister, Rebekah. Rebekah, meet Isabella, one of Hayley's friends."

She smiled nicely at me. "Nice to meet you, deary. I need to borrow my brother for some very important family matter."

Niklaus' face changed into a look of anger and worry. "I will be right there." She nodded and left. Niklaus turned to face me. "Be safe. I will be back after a little while to finish our conversation." He quickly ran out of the house.

"Goodbye," I said to thin air. I shut my front door and walked upstairs to my room.

 _Bella: Hey, Dad. I am doing great here. I will be home in about a week, maybe two._

I put my phone down. "I guess that I should organize my stuff." I walked into the small office that was in the corner next to the bathroom. I started to organize all of the trunk things on the built-in shelves in the wall. I had just finished organizing the letters when my doorbell rang.

Geez. How many visitors do I need one damn day?

I opened up the door to reveal a large bouquet of black roses. What? I grabbed the letter to see an 'M' on the envelope, but I put that to the side. I picked up the vase and lifted it to my nose. I automatically screamed at the top of my lungs. My nose burned, and my eyes felt like acid has been thrown at them.

Why am I reacting to these flowers?

"Niklaus, help me," I said in a raspy voice.

I gasped out as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Isabella," a feminine voice said. I saw a blonde woman call out as she kept hitting air right before I blacked out.


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter** **Four: Knight in Shining Armor**

I woke up with a heavy head. It felt like someone was drilling a million tiny holes in my head.

Where am I?

The room that I am in is not mine. It had more of an ancient French feel to it. I sat up, and I immediately had to lay back down. My head started to spin. "Oh, no," I said that a little too loudly.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Hayley. "Hey," she whispered and walked over to me. "How are you doing?"

I sighed. "What happened?" I started to sit back up, but slowly this time. Once I was sitting upright, my head throbbed even more.

Hayley sighed. "Well, someone leaked out that there was a new wolf. Majority of the times, some people are not okay with a new person in the quarter, especially a wolf." She sat down on the bed next to me. "Does your head feel like someone is pounding a thousand hammers on it?"

I winced and rubbed my temples. "More like a million." I finally got a good look at my hands. "Why are my hands red and blotchy? They look so gross."

Hayley gave me a slight frown. "The flowers that you got were drenched with wolfsbane. Rebekah and I washed all traces of it off of you." I blushed thinking about them seeing me in that state. "Wolfsbane is a very painful poison to wolves. In some cases, depending on how much wolfsbane consumed, it is deadly."

I wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. "How close was I?"

"So close, but we caught it early enough," she said with a small smile.

I raised my eyebrows. "We?"

"Rebekah found you because she smelt it on someone. She brought you over here, and we tried to do what we could to save you." She sighed. "You kept calling out Niklaus' name, so we called him to come back to the compound."

My eyes widened. "I did?"

She gave me a small smile and a nod. "Yeah, you did. He gave you his blood right at the moment when we lost you, and that was the moment you stopped breathing. It took you five minutes to wake up, but you did."

My knight in shining armor.

Hayley laughed out loud. "Oh, no! Did I say that out loud." She nodded. "How was Niklaus through it all? Is he okay?"

She nodded. "When he ran into the foyer, he looked lost. It was almost like he was dead inside. When he saw you, something immediately clicked inside of him. He went into hybrid mode and fed you his blood. Now, he is out tracking with Elijah and Kol."

My eyes widened. "He gave me his blood?"

She nodded. "I think that is something that you should talk to Klaus about." She paused. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. The boys are home. Are you okay to have visitors?"

I looked around the room. "I have to get moving around. I can't just sit here. Help me walk? My legs do still feel like jello."

She giggled. "Yeah." She helped me up, and the two of us slowly walked us downstairs. I tried to keep as little weight on her as possible because of the baby. Once we hit that top step, Niklaus noticed me. "There is your knight in shining armor."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Oh, hush you." She just smirked at me. "All right. I can take it from here." I grabbed onto the banister. Niklaus ran up to me, and he stood right behind me. "Hi, Niklaus."

"How are you doing? What are you doing up?" Niklaus just started to fire off questions.

I put my hands on his face. "Nik." He immediately stopped talking and leaned his head into my gross looking hand. "I'm okay. Because of all of you, I am okay," I whispered. Something inside of me told me to hug him, so I did. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and I leaned my head on his chest. "Thank you."

Niklaus' arms wrapped around me, and he kissed the top of my head. "Let's get you to everyone else." He lifted me up like a child, and we slowly walked with Hayley to the main room. When we got there, I started to unwrap my legs. "Not yet," he said. "I still need to be sure that you are okay," he whispered in my arm. I just couldn't bring myself to get down.

I turned my head to face Rebekah. "Thank you so much, Rebekah. I really appreciate it."

She gave me a gentle smile. "You are welcome, Bella. You are apart of this family now. We protect our own."

Niklaus put me down, and I leaned against him for support. My legs still felt like jelly. "Bella, this is the rest of Mikaelson clan," Hayley said. "Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, Davina Claire, Vincent Griffith, and Marcel Gerard."

My heart stopped when she said, Marcel. Everyone noticed it from their super hearing, and they all looked at me confused. "Is everything okay?" Marcel asked.

"I...uh...I." I cleared my throat. "You knew a Maia and Henry Labonair?" I finally got out.

Hayley looked confused. "How do you know my Aunt and Uncle?" She asked.

I looked at her and my face paled. "I have to go." I quickly wobbled out of the compound and ran to my house. I slid down the door, and I just started to cry.

There was a knock on my door. "Bella. Can you open up the door?" Hayley asked. I slowly opened up the door and let her in. "Hey, what is going on?"

"Andrea?" I whispered.

She nodded. "It's my birth name, but my foster family renamed me. Wh..." She paused. "You are Isabella Alba?" I nodded, and she started crying. The two of us hugged and just cried. After five minutes, she pulled away. "You are really part of the family, now."

* * *

 **I know that this chapter took me awhile. I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is. I know that it is short, but I wanted you guys to have at least something.**


	5. Hope

**Chapter** **Five: Hope**

It has been a week since Hayley and I found out that we were cousins. We have been spending as much time together just to get to know each other a lot more. She has helped me understand the wolf side of my life. Elijah and I bonded as brother and sister. He would take me to an old church and train me to fight. Rebekah and I bonded when it came to spoiling the little baby. Even though I am not a witch, Freya, Davina, and Vincent have been teaching me the history of witches and spells. Kol and I bonded over the most random stuff.

Niklaus and I spent the whole day together before he left for a manhunt. The two of us sat in my living room watching random shows on the television. I learned that his father hated him because he found out Niklaus was not his son. I know that he is the one that broke the hybrid curse. He told me that he felt something stronger for me that he has than anyone else. I told him that I felt the same way, but I was not ready to be in something since Edward and I broke up about a week ago. I needed to work on me.

That was five days ago. I have yet to hear from him.

A day after that, I found out that my mother was a witch.

 **Flashback**

"Oomf," I said as I tripped on my loose step. I seriously have to fix that step. I looked down to see that the wood was overturned. "Huh?" I grabbed the book that was hidden in the step.

Westphall Book of Spells

Who?

I went back downstairs to my living room to look over the book. There was a list of people that dated back to the 16th century. I didn't really pay attention to those names until the names changed into family trees.

Gregory James Westphall (1945 - 2000): Coven Leader. Death by Robert Dumas

Annabeth Jones Westphall (1947 - 2000): Coven Leader. Death by Robert Dumas

Maia Marie Westphall - Labonair (1969 - 2000): Traitor. Disowned at 18

Baby Girl Labonair (2000)

"WHAT?" I screamed out very loudly. A few seconds later, I was running across the street with the book. "Anyone here?" I called out to the compound.

"What is it?" I looked over to see Kol and Davina standing there.

I wiped away a few stray tears. "My mother is Maia Marie Westphall. She is a part of the Westphall Coven. She was disowned because she fell in love with my father." I held up the book. "This is their spell book."

Davina ran down to me. "Let's see what you can do. Choose a small spell and try it out."

"What spell?" The three of us looked at the front door. Freya was standing there with Hayley, Jackson, Vincent, Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel.

I looked down at the book and found one. I turned my head around to find my object. In the middle was a medium sized garden that had a fountain. I took a deep breath. "Tomar Lento. Na Paz, Armor."

Nothing happened. Freya walked closer to me as did Davina and Vincent. "It's okay, Bella. It will take a few tries before anything happens. You have not done it before," Freya reassured me.

"Release everything from your mind. Make the spell the only thing in your head," Vincent said.

I sighed and looked at him. "It's hard not to clear my mind when I don't know if Niklaus is safe or not."

"I'm safe, Baby," Niklaus said. He walked up behind the others.

"Niklaus." I ran over to him and jumped his arms. "You're back."

We put our foreheads together. "I'm back." He lifted up my legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I found the person that gave you the wolfsbane."

"Who was it?" I ran my thumb on his cheek.

He looked over to everyone. "Genevieve and Monique are back. They are planning something huge." Everyone else jaws dropped, but Niklaus looked back at me. "The one who put the flowers on your doorstep has been killed. I enjoyed watching her bleed."

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him. There were gasps. "Bella, you did it," Hayley said.

Niklaus and I pulled apart, and we looked. The spell that I said earlier was working. All of the flower petals were floating in the air.

 **End of Flashback**

Everyone has been on edge since Nikalus has come back. We have been on looking behind our backs at every turn. I have been practicing with Vincent, Davina, and Freya.

Elijah, Niklaus, Hayley, and I were walking to the compound when everything went black.

The next thing I know is that I was attached to the wall of the church between Niklaus and Elijah. I was the only one of us three awake. Hayley was awake on the church's counter getting ready to push. "Hayley."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "They used magic to break my water." Hayley threw her head back and screamed. "Promise me, Bella. Promise me."

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Promise you what?"

"Don't let anything happen to my baby." The three women walked in.

"I promise, Hay. I promise." She nodded. I watched as the Genevieve coached Hayley through the labor. "I will end the three of you," I warned as harshly as I could.

The baby cries rung out throughout the church. "It's a baby girl," Genevieve said.

Hayley and I cried while the boys were still out. "Can I hold her?" Hayley begged.

"No." The young curly haired girl - Monique - sliced Hayley's neck.

I screamed. "No!"

Once the three women and the baby were out of the church, the guys and I fell off the wall.

The guys were still out. Hayley was dead on the counter. I needed to save the baby. I got up and walked out of the church. I walked out of the church into the cemetery. I just followed my senses to find the baby. When I turned the corner, I saw the three witches standing behind a cement counter that the baby was laying on. "No!"

I was flung back into a large headstone. The young blonde witch ran to me. Once she came close to me. I shoved my hand her chest and ripped her heart out. I was splattered with her blood. I grabbed a stray iron post, and I threw it. It completely went through her chest and held her to the wall of the crypt. Genevieve was staring at the baby, I ran over to her. I hit the dagger out of her hand which ruined her focus.

"We need her for the harvest," she said. "You dare go against your ancestors."

I gave her my worst menacing look. "Fuck my ancestors." I punched a hole in her chest and ripped her heart out like the I did the other witch. The baby was crying in the woven basket. "I got you, baby. Aunt Bella has you."

I picked her up and held her to my chest. "Let's go see if Daddy and Uncle Elijah are awake. Your Mommy loves you. I promise you that I will always..."

"Bella." I turned my head to see Hayley, Elijah, and Niklaus standing there.

"Hayley, you are alive." I started to cry. The three of them slowly walked over. "She is okay. Nothing happened to her."

I handed the baby over to her Mommy. "Thank you, Bella." Hayley kissed the top of my head. "I had some of her blood in me. I'm in transitioning. The only way for me to survive is if I drink some of her blood. I just want a few moments with her."

Niklaus put his hand on the baby's back. "She has a hint of the devil in her eyes." Niklaus looked at Hayley. "That's all me."

"Oh, God." Hayley rolled her eyes.

Niklaus moved over to me. "You took out three witches. Why are you not turning?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." He lightly kissed me. "What is going to happen now?"

Elijah cleared his throat. He seemed a little upset because Hayley is talking about dying. I know that since Hayley married Jackson, he pushed down all feelings for her. "We just need to prick her finger to let out a little drop of blood. I lost you when you married Jackson. I refuse to lose you completely."

Hayley started to cry. "I can't do it." I buried my head in Niklaus' chest and started to cry. "Bella," Hayley croaked. "You will always have a piece of me with you. Remember you promised me that you will always protect her." She paused. "I can't leave her, but I can't drink her blood. I have to let her go to protect her." Hayley looked at Niklaus. "The less that people know. The better."

"What?" He asked confused.

"The four of us need to be the only ones that know that she is alive," Hayley said.

"What about the others? Jackson? The pack?" Elijah asked.

She shook her head. "No. Just the four of us."

Niklaus grabbed the baby. I just looked at her and her parents. "I will take her."

Elijah, Hayley, and Niklaus looked at me. "What?" I saw the hurt in Niklaus' eyes.

I looked at Hayley. "I promised you that I will always protect her. I will stick to the promise." I wiped my tears away. "I start classes the beginning of August, so I have to go back. No one will know where I am. I have been practicing a cloaking spell with Freya. I will cloak the both of us, so no one can find us."

"I can't lose the three of you," Niklaus confessed. "Hayley, you are the mother of my child. Our daughter needs you. You have to stay alive. I can't lose my daughter because she is our miracle." He turned to me. "Bella, I can't lose you. If I lose my daughter and her mother, I will be lost. If I lose you, I will turn my humanity off and be gone forever."

Hayley and Elijah looked shocked. They have never seen a soft side of Niklaus like this. I have. "Niklaus, you will lose the two of them if you don't let the baby and Bella go."

"We never discussed our daughter's name," Hayley said to Niklaus.

He looked lost. "I don't know."

"Hope," I said. The two of them looked at me. "She is our only Hope."

Hayley nodded. "Hope Isabelle Mikaelson."

"Our Hope," Nikalus agreed.

Elijah grabbed Hope's finger and pricked it with a rose thorn. Hayley immediately drank the amount that she needed to stay alive. She closed her eyes and fell into Elijah. "We need to get them out of the city."

"Tonight." I looked at Niklaus. "Take her to my house so no one out of the four of us sees her. I will watch her. As soon as it gets dark, you and Hayley come to say goodbye. I will leave with Hope sometime after that."

Elijah carried Hayley while Niklaus held Hope. Niklaus ran at an inhuman speed to my house while Elijah and I walked in silence. He went to the main house while I went home. Niklaus was feeding Hope with the formula that Hayley made sure that I had in my house.

"You need to go to the main house. People will get suspicious. You have to show that you are hurting. Tomorrow, tell them that I am going home because this became too much to me."

He laid Hope down in the swing that Hayley put in the house. He walked over to me. "I will always be hurting without you and my daughter at my side."

I shot my head up and kissed him. The two of us passionately kissed. "I love you, Isabella. You know that."

I nodded. "I know." Niklaus left. I looked at Hope. "It looks like I have to pack." Hope just stared at me. "Come on, Cutie." I picked her up and walked upstairs to my guest room. Hayley and I turned half the guest room to a nursery in case of an emergency. "I see that your Daddy has dressed you already. Let's get a few necessities for you that people will not know is gone." I grabbed a few outfits for the ride home. We moved to my room and packed up the things that I brought from Forks.

I got everything ready for our trip home.

My front door opened. "Bella," Hayley called out. I picked Hope up off the bed and met them downstairs. "How is she? Elijah had to snap our necks to keep us from coming here."

I nodded. "She is fine. She just chilled with me. She slept for a total of an hour the whole day."

Hayley turned to Niklaus. "Can you put the car seat in Bella's car?" He nodded. Hayley started to tear up. "Hope can call you Mommy since you are going to be there for her when I can't if you want."

I shook my head and handed her Hope. "No, she is your daughter. She will call you Mommy. I have faith that you all will make it safe for us to come back." She nodded. "I trust that you will protect her with her life. I will look after the house and Niklaus for you." She looked at Hope. "I love you, Hope. Mommy loves you. You be good for Aunt Bella. Goodbye, Hope Isabelle. You will be home soon." Niklaus walked back in. "Go see your Daddy."

Niklaus grabbed Hope as Hayley and I hugged. "Hope, you and Aunt Bella will come home to us. You will be home with us soon, my Little Wolf. I have plans to eliminate any threat that ruins the plans. I will seek vengeance on anyone that does us any harm. Hope, I promise to protect your Mommy. You are our only Hope." Hayley and I released. "Mommy, will you put her in the car seat?"

Hayley grabbed her and walked to the back living room. "Goodbye, Niklaus."

He grabbed me and held me close. "Call me if you need anything. I will be there for you two. You will do the best. People call me the King of the French Quarter. Every King needs a Queen." He gave me a kiss. "I love you, Bella. I know that you are not ready, but just know that I am here for you."

Hayley and Niklaus watched as I loaded Hope up into the Volvo. "I will protect her." I got into the drivers seat and drove out of New Orleans.


	6. Hope meet the Cullens

**Chapter Six: Hope meet the Cullens**

When I arrived in Forks, I immediately chanted a cloaking spell to protect the people of Forks. Once I finished the cloaking spell, I realized that I don't know how to tell my Dad about Hope, so I turned to go to the Cullens. "Hope, get ready to meet some people that are supernatural like ."

Everyone was outside doing their own thing when I arrived at the Cullen's house. They all stopped and watched me pull in. Jasper had to hold Alice's shoulders to keep her from flying up and down. "Guys, please do not rush over to me." With their super-hearing, they heard me and nodded. I got out and got Hope out. "Come on, green eyes. Let's go meet the Cullens."

I laid Hope on my chest and kissed her head. "Bella, why do you have a baby?" Esme asked shocked.

I moved Hope so that she was facing the Cullens. "Cullens, this is Hope. My cousin's daughter." Rosalie smiled and gently rubbed her hand. "Before any of you freak out on me. Yes, my cousin knows that she is with me. Hope's father knows that she is with me. I wish I could tell you what the situation is, but I am not sure that I can because a lot has happened in the last 24 hours."

Esme smiled and gently grabbed Hope's hand. "Bella, she is gorgeous."

I smiled and kissed Hope's forehead. "She is. She looks just like her Daddy."

I miss you, Niklaus.

"Does your Dad know that you are back?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no. "Why not?"

"My dad doesn't know due to the fact that there is a lot going on. I would like to get Hope settled in before I got see Dad." I sighed. "Speaking of getting Hope settled. Could we possibly stay with you all for a bit?"

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Of course. Do you have everything for her?"

I shook my head. "No. I only have some formula, a portable crib, and some outfits. I need to get a lot more things."

Rosalie and Alice looked hopeful. "Bella, could the three of us go shopping?" Rosalie asked. "We would love to do it."

"Uhm. I am not comfortable leaving Hope, and I can't take her out in public yet. Hope is only 36 hours old." They all gasped at how much of a newborn she was. "Could you three go?"

"We would love too," Esme said with a kind smile. "You can have the room next to Edward's. Would you like Hope to have her own room as well?"

"I need her with me." They nodded. All three ladies said goodbye and left. I turned to the Cullen boys. "How have you guys been?" I put a sleepy Hope in her carrier.

"Bella," Edward said. He gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around Edward and relaxed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Edward." I kissed his cheek. He let me go, and I moved on to the others. "Where are the Denalis?"

Carlisle chuckled. "They are packing up their house. They are going to move here for a bit while they build a house a few acres behind us."

I gave Edward a look. "Oh. Tanya is moving close." I winked to him. He just chuckled. If he was human, he would be blushing. "How are the two of you doing? Everything going good?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, Bella. Everything is going great between the two of us. She wants the two of us to have our own little cottage for when we want time to ourselves."

I smirked at him. "Oh. Saucy."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Oh, Eddie."

The loud noise from Emmett woke up Hope. "Emmett," Edward warned.

I sighed. "Edward, Emmett is fine." I picked up Hope and held her close to my chest. "Oh, peanut. It's okay. You are okay. You probably have more brain in your baby head than Emmett does in his old ass brain."

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward chuckled at Emmett's expression. "Bella, did you meet anyone in Louisiana?" I felt my cheeks head up. Emmett gave me a creepy smile. "Isabella Marie, spill."

I shrugged. "I want to keep that my secret," I said with a wink. Hope has calmed down, and she was now staring at Carlisle. "Uh-oh, Carlisle. I think you have an admirer."

Carlisle gently smiled at Hope. "Hi, Cutie." I handed him Hope, and he grabbed her being mindful of her little neck.

As soon as Hope was out of my arms, Emmett hand me picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "I missed you little sister." I smirked behind Emmett's back, and I chanted a spell in my head that caused his feet to be planted because I have no idea what his plans were. "Why the fuck can I not move?" He let me down, and I immediately let up the spell which caused Emmett to face plant.

"Emmett, are you turning into a clumsy vampire?" Emmett just looked at me. "It's okay. accidents happen." Emmett sat on the ground and stewed for minute. "Let's go inside. I don't want her outside for too long."

We, besides Emmett, went inside to get Hope out of the outdoors. "How long will she be with you? You do have school coming up in August." Carlisle asked. I laid a blanket on the floor for Hope.

I nodded. "I understand about school, but I don't know the actual answer to your first question. Hopefully it will only be for about a month." All of the men nodded. We just hung around the house with Hope while we waited for the ladies to get back.

About four hours later, the ladies returned. "Bella, Esme said that you get to choose the color of Hope's room. Esme thinks that the room should stay the color that it is, tan. I think that the room should be painted a beautiful pink color. Rosalie thinks that it should be painted purple," Alice said without missing a beat.

I sighed. "I think that the room should stay tan." Alice opened her mouth to protest. "Both of her rooms at home were tan with hints of white, light pink, and browns. I would like to keep it that way."

Esme gave me a motherly smiled. "I knew it. I made them stay within those colors with the addition of purple."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." Rosalie walked over to Hope and kneeled down next to her. "You can pick her up." Rosalie hesitated, but she picked her up anyways.

"I have a feeling that something big is coming," Alice said. We all looked at her confused. She stopped and had a vision.

Jasper shot up and ran over to her. "Alice?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Is everything okay?"

Alice sighed. "Something **is** coming."

Jasper moved hair out of her face. "What is? Is it bad."

Alice had a far off look in her eyes and nodded. "Very."

* * *

I know that this chapter was very short, but it was something.


End file.
